


My Dream, My Wound, My Hope

by apiratemyhearties



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Violence, Death, Depression, Emotional Vulnerability, Enemies to lovers (kind of? But not really? I'm not sure dude), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tenderness, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties
Summary: Wendy Darling is all grown up. She studies literature, does a fair share of charity work, has wonderful friends and generally enjoys her life. But it is not entirely what she desires. Not since she's left Neverland. She recalls her feelings for Peter but recognizes they are no longer there and accepts that. For the past few days she's been dreaming about someone she met in Neverland... someone with eyes blue as forget-me-nots and a hook for his right hand. And she knows not why. All she knows is she has to answer the craving she buried deep inside her mind long time ago.Meanwhile Captain Hook, whose dreams are mostly nightmares, has been dreaming about a certain Wendy Darling. He's bitter and cynical, but also lonely.The pull is inevitable.Hook has a plan to bring Wendy back to Neverland.The meeting happens and contradicting emotions are all in bloom.Sooner or later the jealous Peter Pan will come and make the matters even more complicated...
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 40
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Darling Hook story, so please be gentle with me! I'm not really sure yet where this story will take me; of what I am sure though are my first chapters. Stay with me and I hope I won't dissapoint. Let me take you on an adventure!
> 
> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned.

Wendy Darling was quite content with her life. She was top of the class at the university, close to graduating with a master’s degree. It was to nobody’s surprise that she chose to study literature. Wendy was, after all, a storyteller, and a masterful one at that. It seemed but the right choice to study the stories that had entranced her from her very childhood.

Once a week, every Friday, her close friends would meet her at Mrs. And Mr. Darling’s house, gathering around the fireplace, faces filled with amazement and awe, to listen to the wonderful stories Wendy has been so passionately and carefully crafting and then telling.

Fire would lit in her jade green eyes when she spoke, a mischievous smile playing on her still yet girlish lips, golden brown locks thrown away in disarray when she gesticulated.

But Wendy Darling was very much a woman now. She grew up and it wasn’t the worst the thing that could have happened, she thought.

Yet despite the obvious success in her field, despite the friends and loving family, Wendy’s life lacked something. It lacked something deep and profound and enticing, the feeling that would make her blood stir in excitement, make the life worthwhile – companionship and adventure.

And it’s been like that since she left Neverland.

Neverland was a place full of wondrous but treacherous magic that Wendy and her brothers used to frequently visit as children – in their dreams, at first. But soon the veil between dreams and reality became so thin it could rip at any moment – and so it did. Wendy, John and Michael soon met Peter Pan, who tought them to fly and it was him who took them to Neverland – this time for real.

Peter was her first love. She gave him her hidden kiss – oh, to be so vulnerable again –

They lived through all kinds of adventures, met the lost boys and sirens and Indians and pirates and –

_Him._

For the past few nights Wendy has been having the same dream on repeat. Surely she must have been missing Neverland. But it was not Peter hauting her dreams. Those weren’t his boyish green eyes and his ‘cockadoodledoo!’ she could hear. Her feelings for him were gone, she was not a girl anymore –

Wendy was dreaming of eyes so blue, those unmistakable eyes, blue as forget-me-nots, of profound melancholy, and all around her, as if an echo in a well, she could hear his voice:

"Wendy… darling..."

Wendy woke up with a loud gasp, eyes shooting wide open. She fell asleep on her desk again, face against the hardcover of her textbook. Grimacing and rubbing her face, she got up and stretched her neck. She put on her favourite lavender robe and went down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

The clock in the living room struck midnight and then stopped ticking. At first Wendy didn’t notice, busy making her tea, but then it caught her attention.

"How odd..."

She went to the living room and frowned at the clock in puzzlement, but then heard a firm knock on the door.

It was very weird for anyone to come at this time , Wendy certainly wasn’t expecting anyone and she was home alone. But Wendy Moira Angela Darling wasn’t raised a coward.

She went to the door and hesitated a bit before opening it. There was nobody and nothing outside.

"Hello?"

She looked around, irked. Probably some prankster was thinking himself funny with these type of jokes.

But to her surpise there actually was something. A thin, rectangular object, slowly falling down in a feather-like manner and finally landing on her doormat in front of her.

Wendy stared at the object, confused, then picked it up.

It was an envelope, of dark crimson colour, sealed with golden wax. Adressed to "Miss Wendy Darling". And glistening with… was this possible? Was that fairy dust?..

Wendy’s gasp was barely audible when she was staring at the envelope with wonder, but then the chill October air reminded her she wasn’t suitably dressed, so she went back inside.

Still bewildered, she sat at the kitchen table and took a deep breath before cracking the wax open with slightly shaking hands.

Inside there was an invitation card, written in beautiful cursive:

_Samhain Masquarade Ball_

_You are cordially invited to the great Samhain Masquerade Ball, hosted by the ever so generous Captain James Hook. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. We will be honoured by your presence. Wear your best._

Apart from the invitation card there was also a folded piece of parchment. Wendy took it out of the envelope and smelled tobacco, vanilla and spices. It wasn’t a strong smell, it slightly lingered on the parchment, barely a memory of a much stronger essence, but it was enough to make her head spin. Wendy already knew who this was from.

She unfolded the parchment.

_"There’s still room for a storyteller."_

Even his handwriting felt familiar. And she knew she will accept the invitation.

Wendy felt something light drop onto the floor. She bent down to check what it was. When she got up, her mouth was curling up slightly, eyes filled with nostalgia and pressed forget-me-nots in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hook, whose dreams are usually either some uther nonsensical bits or humiliating nightmares, has a dream. A dream about a girl. Not just any girl, but Wendy Darling.  
> But she's not longer a girl, he realizes, but a woman now. The bitter part of him doesn't understand why Wendy. He tried to kill her, her brothers and that blasted Pan, didn't he not? The lonely part wants her back in the Neverland. The cunning part puts up a plan with a help of his ever loyal bosun, Mr. Smee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, listen to this song while reading this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPLodwT58nE.  
> This chapter's events take place before what's happened in chapter 1.
> 
> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned.

_Throughout his existence in Neverland James Hook had rarely dreamed. If ever, then those were the nightmares of that blasted, insolent boy Peter Pan, the crocodile that ate his hand and would gladly feast on the rest of his flesh, or simply flashes of images, like scattered glass, that made no sense to him. But the last couple of nights were different._

He has been having the same dream on repeat.

James saw a person standing in front of a full lenght mirror, at first the image was blurred, but soon enough he could see clearly. A girl in her nightdress, brushing her long, wavy, honey brown hair. She was standing with her back to him so James couldn’t see her face directly, but it was reflecting in the mirror. He saw jade green eyes, their gaze level but undoubtedly fierce and inquisitive, now slightly softened by sleepiness as she was preparing for bed.

He recognised that face and those eyes. How could he not?

_Wendy Darling._

But no, no longer a girl, those eyes were the eyes of a young scholar, he thought in his dream –

_A woman._

Out of nowhere, as if he were deaf before, he heard a female voice singing, gradually surrounding him, as an echo in a well. He realized Wendy was singing.

Softly, mindlessly Wendy was singing.

  
  


_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold…**_

  
  


Suddenly the soft voice was replaced with shouting and swearing of his crew and his bosun was babbling nervously at him. A groan escaped Hook’s throat as he was waking up, still face down on his desk.

"Capt’n? Capt’n? I was tellin’ ‘em dogs to get back to work but ‘ey wouldn’ listen – "

"I was dreaming, Smee."

Smee’s eyebrows went up. "Of Pan, capt’n?"

With a heavy sigh Hook finally rose from the desk and gave his bosun an unreadable look, then walked to the window of his cabin to stare outside and there was such longing painted on his face, even Smee hasn’t seen him like this in a long while, and he knew Captain Hook for, well, forever.

"No, Smee. Of Wendy Darling."

Smee’s brows went even further up, but then he smiled fondly, remembering The Storyteller. "That Wendy lass, eh? Awful good at tellin’ stories. Must have grown quite lot since – "

"Yes."

Smee knew well enough when not to provoke the captain, so he said no more. He just stood there a bit awkwardly, awaiting for the orders.

James Hook stood at the window, arms folded behind his back, but he wasn’t looking at anything in particular. His mind was filled with questions. What about those reoccuring dreams? Why Wendy Darling? Surely, when he met her she was a bright and daring child, but back then he used her just as a bait for Pan, nothing more. He didn’t like children anyway, not to mention he tried to kill Pan, of whom she was fond of ("Tis just a timble", she said to Hook, before giving Pan her hidden kiss), her and her brothers, and about that he was sure, she never forgot. And wasn’t Wendy a part of his own demise, when he disappeared in the belly of the crocodile? ("Old, alone, done for!" oh, you cruel, cruel child). He managed to claw his way out of that damned beast with his hook, because in the cursed place called Neverland he couldn’t even rest. He couldn’t even die.

Maybe the fact he was still alive and those dreams meant something.

Maybe there was a chance for him.

Hook scolded himself in his mind for such thoughts. Years of loneliness, bitterness and dissapointment have taken their toll and he felt a wave anger taking over him, red flash reaching his eyes.

"Capt’n?"

The wave was over as soon as it began. He had to make a plan. He had to –

_Wendy..._

With a sigh Hook turned around to Smee.

"What are you standing around here for, you old fool?", he waved his left hand in a dismissive manner.

"The orders, Capt’n – "

"I will be on the deck shortly, that bunch of scoundrels – just help me with this bloody thing, Smee."

"Aye aye, capt’n."

Smee helped James put on and fasten the leather harness that kept the hook in place. When James attached the hook with a loud "click”, he felt the same click in his head. The plan was beginning to form.

Bosun helped him comb his curls and then dress into trousers, shirt and his favourite red brocade frock coat.

Smee was ready to leave Hook’s quarters but was stopped by his voice.

"Smee?"

"Yes, capt’n?"

"I think I have a plan, concerning our dear Wendy Darling. And I think it’s time we put that Neverhell’s magic to work. To our advantage. I need three seamstresses, the best ones you can find me. They are to be paid well and equipped with everything they need. We will need fairy dust as well… in vast amounts. A boat that will fit three people at least.’

"Don’t think I follow, capt’n."

"We’ll have a masquerade ball in the Black Castle, Smee. But for that, I need you and at least another one to transport Wendy safely here."

Smee didn’t understand. But he was a bosun, and Hook was the captain, and Smee was proud that captain trusted him with such an important task. He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Aye aye capt’n!"

Hook gave Smee a nod that meant he could leave.

His plan was time consuming and it required a lot of scheming, people and magic. But it had a chance of success. He was, after all, Captain James Hook of The Jolly Roger.

"And Smee?", Hook turned around, the corners of his lips curling up slightly.

"Aye?"

"I will deliver her her invitation myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A piece of lyrics from "My Jolly Sailor Bold". Recommended to listen while reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Wendy's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy thinks how irrational her odd affection towards Hook might be. He's a villain, he tried to kill her, her brothers, Peter... she also comes to a horrible realization she was a part of his death back then in Neverland. Old, alone, done for - those words fell from her lips as well. As terrible sense of guilt overcomes her, Wendy battles contradicting emotions regarding the dark and sinister figure from her past... and her own conscience.  
> She's anxious about her comeback to Neverland and the fact she can't even talk about it to her best friend. Not to mention Wendy doesn't even know exactly how she's supposed to travel.  
> She's found and surprised in her home by another two figures from the past - Mr. Smee and Cecco from Captain's Hook crew, who are to make sure Wendy travels to Neverland safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned. Jennifer and Jeremy, however, are my own creations.

It was only after her emotions had settled that her mind started to race, her reason now fully awake, heart pounding. What was she thinking?! James Hook was a bloodthirsty pirate! He almost killed her and her brothers once!

He wanted nothing more than to bring end to Peter’s life. Hook was so bitter and jealous of Peter’s youth and so blinded with the neverending lust for revenge it could make anyone sick.

He used her as a bait to lure and fight Peter. And she trusted him. She thought him a man of feeling. The dissapointment of finding him nothing more than a ruthless bastard (!) left an awful, dull sensation somewhere in here chest.

And somehow, she wasn’t as scared of him as she probably should be. Wendy felt a knot forming in her stomach as realization dawned upon her. She was a part of Hook’s demise that last time.

_"_ _Old. Alone. Done for._ _"_

All of a sudden Wendy very vividly remembered those four cruel words she spoke once upon a time. She fell down on the chair, the letter still in hand, her heart feeling heavy.

She was a good person, wasn’t she? She payed her bills on time, she studied, she did charity work, she had friends, she was helpful and kind –

Or was she?

How was she any different from Hook, if still being a child back then, she was capable of helping killing a grown man?

_But he’s back, he’s alive, he clawed his way out of that dreadful crocodile –_

_It doesn’t matter! He could have died forever! And it’s because of you!_

Wendy’s breaths became more and more shallow, her head spinning, thoughts unbearable; finally she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. It took her quite a while before she calmed down a bit, took a deep breath and exhaled. She squeezed the letter in her palm as if it were Hook’s hand.

"Forgive me, Captain"– Hook wasn’t there to hear her whisper, but Wendy needed anything for now to keep her emotions at bay.

And then there were those dreams in which he appeared, spectre-like, only his eyes looking at her and his voice echoing in her head. But closing her eyes Wendy could easily recall his figure just as always, no, different now, because she wasn’t a girl anymore – the striking features of his tanned face, piercing blue gaze, a mass of dark, sinous, serpentine curls.

She sighed. Something was shifting inside her, changing and she didn’t know why. She was determined to learn. She had to travel to Neverland once again. A new adventure was awaiting. Wendy only hoped she would get out of it in one piece.

Wendy was going to attend the creative writing class as every Thursday, she usually enjoyed it very much, but today her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. It was October 27th already and she still didn’t have a proper costume for the Samhain ball. It was a worrysome thought, certainly she could put something together, or probably go shopping, which was a much better idea. Wendy sighed. She was still a student, so her budget wasn’t very impressive and she wanted to look her best. This wasn’t just any party, it was a masquerade ball in Neverland! Such a magical night could only happen once in a lifetime. Normally she would ask Jennifer, her best friend, to go shopping with her, but… that couldn’t exactly happen. It all had to stay secret. Besides, how exactly do you tell your friend that you're off for a ball to a magical island... and your date (a date?) is a pirate captain?

Wendy decided to focus on her classes for now and ignore the thought of the impending doom that the ball seemed to her now. She did her makeup as usual, black eyeliner, red lip and a touch of blush, did her hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon (her signature accessory), dressed in her favourite black knee-lenght sweater dress, warm stockings and brown leather boots. Deciding she looked presentable, adding a bit of perfume and her favourite necklace, she gave herself a smile in the mirror, grabbed her school bag, her coat and left.

Late October has decorated the pavements with rusty leaves of dark orange, gold and red, and the wind that was blowing was a wind of change. Wendy inhaled the autumnal chill deep into her lungs.

She was so lost in her thoughts on her way for the class she jumped when somebody grabbed her waist.

"God almighty, Jen! Don’t you ever do that again!"

"Relax, sweets. It’s just me." Jen grinned at her best friend before kissing her on both cheeks. "Head in the clouds, as always?"

"Hmm." – was the only answer Jen got.

"Thought as much." Jen grinned again. "Anyway, are you coming to that Halloween party our fencing club’s throwing? Actually I was going to ask you later at the practice but –"

"We have practice today?"

"Don’t tell me you forgot."

"I – yeah, well, I’m not going today, I’m not feeling it."

"Wendy Darling, what has been going on with you lately?"

Wendy fell silent. "I’ve been bu – Well, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately, you know how busy I usually am, classes, charity work, all that jazz – "

"Yeah yeah, don’t you bullshit me, sweetheart."

"I really don’t want to talk about it, I can’t. So you were saying?.."

Jen huffed, looking at Wendy suspiciously, a bit hurt. They’ve known each other for 6 years now and she thought Wendy trusted her but sometimes that woman was still a mistery to her. She decided not to push any further.

"Yeah. Our club’s throwing a Halloween party. I thought you’d like to come? Especially since, you know, that cute Jeremy seems so eager to take you with him." They both laughed. "That cute Jeremy” was Jeremy Roberts, their classmate and a member of the fencing club. He was an object of desire of the female half of the school and his hobbies included making eyes at any girls he found attractive at the moment and flirting with them. It also happened with Wendy and Jeremy was becoming more and more insistent. Wendy found it amusing and annoying. Jeremy was conventionally attractive with his full head of blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes, he was tall and maybe even quite charming, but besides that he was a boring airhead and Wendy was pretty sure he picked literature course specifically because it was a female dominated field.

"I’d rather die", said Wendy with a sardonic smile and they laughed again.

"Pity"", said Jen in a mocking tone, "he really likes you and getting his ass kicked by you at the practice."

"Well, then, he’ll find someone else. I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of volunteers at school. Besides, I already have plans – ", Wendy said, before she even thought about it, covering her mouth with her hand when she realised.

"And you didn’t tell me?!"

"– I have plans to study hard, you know how much work I have to do this semester."

Jen made a fake pained face at Wendy. "Oh, that sounds perfectly boring, my poor darling. Are you sure you don’t want to rebel? You know you can always count on me."

"I know, Jen. And I really can’t do that, I’m afraid."

"Alright then."

~*~*~*~

Wendy came home quite tired that evening. It wasn’t the class of course, but rather the mix of anxiety and excitement for the past couple of days. She took off her coat, scarf and boots and sighed, rubbing her neck, she dreamed of a hot bath and a long night of sleep. She was met with a concerned expression of her father.

"Is everything alright, dear? You look exhausted."

"That’s because I am. Don’t worry, dad, I’ll be fine. I just need to rest."

Mr. Darling kissed her forehead. "You have to take care of yourself. You always work too hard."

"Says who?", Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him playfully. Mr. Darling was a well-known workaholic, always staying long hours at the bank. She was actually quite surprised seeing him home this early in the evening.

Mr. Darling chuckled. "You’re right, as always. Now go rest."

Wendy nodded and went to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and despite her wishes, simply collapsed face down on the bed, not bothering to undress.

She woke up abruptly a few hours later when the clock down in the living room has struck midnight and then fell silent. A feeling of déjà vu washed over Wendy, when she got up from the bed, still sleepy and confused, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"What the hell?"

It took her a while before she realised that the ticking of the clock has been replaced with a different sound, but she wasn’t quite sure what. It appeared to be a rythmic knocking sound at her window. Wendy looked at it, but there was no one or nothing outside! It was only when she opened it – she has seemed to lost her ability to speak, because in front of her there was a boat floating, in the boat there was nobody else but Mr. Smee with his little glasses and red face, and another pirate, tall and dark with pieces of eight for earrings who she recognised as Cecco, and the boat was shimmering with pixie dust –

"Good evenin’ Missy. My, you’ve grown."

Wendy simply stared at the two pirates before breaking into a big, nervous smile.

"Mr. Smee!", she kissed him on both cheeks, which made Smee’s face even a brighter shade of red, if that was even possible. Cecco simply bowed at Wendy, flashing her a handsome smile. She reciprocated the courtesy.

"Capt’n ordered us to scoop you up, Miss – "

"I figured it out."

"Well then, let’s get ya in here, Miss. Careful – "

Wendy took a shaky breath before steping outside her window into the glistening boat. It was not the time for any second thoughts and yet she turned her head to look at her room, at her house, to think about her parents, her life – but she also couldn’t shake off one peculiar thought.

_I’m coming home._


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy arrives in Neverland with Smee and Cecco. She's surprised to learn that the Samhain Ball will be held in the Black Castle - a place which she associates with many memories: Peter's fight with Hook, his capture of her brothers and her first glimpse of the infamous Captain. Wendy is shocked to discover that Black Castle has been restored to its full glory.  
> The season in Neverland also seems very different from the usual as it matches the theme of the ball. It's autumn now.  
> Wendy makes a new acquaintance and begins her preparations for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned. Elizabeth, however, is my own creation.

"Hold on now, missy..."

Wendy dug her fingers into the edge of the floating boat before it sped off into the night. They were soon to leave the Earth’s atmosphere and Wendy closed her eyes in anticipation, opening them only after they crossed the barrier, explosion of planets and stars around her. It was as wonderful as when she was a child.

She exhaled loudly, not noticing she’s been holding her breath all this time. They were going faster and faster.

Getting closer and closer.

"Whatever happens, don’t let go.", said Cecco, sounding out of breath.

Wendy nodded, gripping the edge even harder. She remembered the drill. Soon the boat slipped into the elastic aquosity of the barrier and they were there. The excitement of transcension was intoxicating.

"Neverland.", she whispered, a smile broadening on her face.

There it was, the accursed paradise in all its glory. And it looked like this time it was indeed accursed! For it wasn’t spring, like when Peter was happy and up to his usual mischief, or winter, when he was sad and hurt.

It was… autumn.

A beautiful, magical autumn. The lush vegetation was all coppers and golds, some of the leaves almost bleeding a crimson shade of red. Wendy, Smee and Cecco arrived just in time to watch a picturesque sunset, bathing the horizon and the sea in dark orange and pink hues.

"Well, there we are." – Smee’s voice roused Wendy from her thoughts. "Let’s get ya where yer supposed to be, missy."

"And where would that be?", asked Wendy.

"The Black Castle, of course!"

"Wait, wait, the Black Castle?" – Wendy was getting nervous. The last time she visited Neverland, Black Castle was but a ruin, surrounded by dark waters. That was where her brothers were captured, where Peter fought Hook, and where she first saw him ( _and_ _the sight of him_ _entranced her_ ) – _was that a trap?.._

Smee seemed oblivious to Wendy’s distress and well, maybe he didn’t remember after all, because he replied in the most careless manner:

"Oh, you have to see it, miss, the castle! Blimey, it looks glorious now!"

"Mr. Smee, what are you talking about?" – Wendy was getting anxious and impatient.

Smee looked at her, surprised with her little outburst, but smiling nonetheless. "Well, you have to see it for yourself, miss Darlin’."

Soon the boat floated into the bay where the Black Castle was located, lowering the flight and now they were gliding across the water. Wendy drew a sharp breath in admiration.

The Black Castle was now an impressive stronghold, standing proud over the rocky coastline. Wendy was staring at it, open-mouthed, when they reached the shore.

"That is… marvellous!"

"I told ya, miss.", Smee smiled at her kindly with a glint in his eye and exchanged a glance with Cecco, who smirked at him. Wendy didn’t really understand that exchange, but she was too tired to think.

"I’m exhausted. I think I need a bath and something to eat… if that’s not too much to ask, please?", she smiled at the pirates.

"No no miss, Capt’n though about everything for you! Don’t ya ever bother yer pretty little head ‘bout it."

Wendy gulped.

"Captain Hook… Is he here?"

"No miss, he’s on the ship somewhere. Busy. You probably won’t see him before the ball anyway. But he took care of everything, don’t worry."

Wendy was both dissapointed and relieved. She really wanted to see him. What was he like now? Did he change? But at the same time, the thought of meeting a man she almost killed – and a man who almost killed _her_ – was terrifying. It was confusing at best. But at least she had a few days to get her head straight.

"I see.", she uttered. "Of course, I understand, it must have taken a lot of work to organise such a venture."

"Oh, you’ve no idea, miss" – mumbled Smee, rolling his eyes. He wanted to promise to himself it was the last time he agreed to help Captain Hook with something like that. But what choice did he have anyway? Hook was his commander and Smee didn’t want to end up with a hook plunged in his belly. So he patiently endured the captain lashing out in anger everytime something went wrong, even when he ended up with the iron claw inches away from his face, which made him scared for his life. But it wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last. Also despite the unusual nature of their relationship, Smee wasn’t Hook’s right-hand man for nothing, he understood the tortured man quite well.

James Hook was painfully lonely.

And that, perhaps, Smee understood most of all.

~*~*~*~

"Alright miss, let’s show ye to yer room..."

Smee opened a great oaken door to reveal the most beautiful chamber Wendy has seen in her life. It was spacious and lavish, with walls decorated in red and gold baroque wallpaper, matching courtains, a big four poster canopy bed in the same colours and a Persian carpet.

Wendy took a peek and realised that the chamber had its own (rather beautiful) bathroom and the bathtub has been already filled with hot water for her.

"Oh how wonderful!", she let out an excited laugh and clapped her hands. She looked over her arm at Mr. Smee. "I don’t know how to thank you – "

"Don’t bother, miss, it’s all Capt’n’s work, I’m just..."

"Nonsense.", she kissed Mr. Smee on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here in one piece."

Smee gave Wendy a smile, but shook off a dreadful thought of what would happen to him if he didn’t. Travelling to Neverland was always tricky. "Alright. Goodnight then, missy."

"Goodnight, Mr. Smee."

Wendy turned on her heel and would have started undressing if it weren’t for a female voice that startled her beyond her tiredness.

"Good evening, miss! My name is Elizabeth and I will be your maid."

Wendy turned to face a woman, not much younger than herself, of petite figure, with blonde hair, and an earnest smile.

"A maid?’’ Wendy smiled in polite surprise, "thank you, Elizabeth, but I’m perfectly capable of doing things myself, I asure you – "

"I don’t doubt that, miss, but it’s captain’s orders, I’m afraid, and he really doesn’t take a no for an answer.", stated Elizabeth.

She was right, and Wendy knew that quite well. Not wishing to impose any danger on the woman, Wendy decided it’s better to go with it. Besides, she really could use some female company.

"Alright then", she said with a sigh and a resigned smile and extended a hand. "I’m Wendy, Wendy Darling."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss Darling."

"Please, just call me Wendy."

Elizabeth smiled even wider and nodded. Wendy started undressing for her bath and her maid started folding Wendy’s clothes neatly on the chair. Wendy soaked in the fragrant water that was still quite warm with a delighted sigh and close her eyes. Only now she could feel how tense each and every muscle on her was. She swore she could stay like this forever.

"That Captain Hook is an awfully charming man, isn’t he?", called out Elizabeth. Wendy’s eyes shoot open. "Just a tad bit… pettish."

"Only a tad bit?", huffed Wendy, annoyed. "Are we still talking about the same man, Elizabeth?" – she was met with a silence from her maid and decided not to push the topic any further. The young woman clearly hasn’t posessed the same knowledge on Hook’s humours and vices as Wendy and it had better stay that way.

"Lizzie – may I call you Lizzie? – could you prepare me something to eat? I’m starving. And exhausted."

"Oh yes, of course, miss – Wendy! Right away! Besides – you must rest for your fittings tomorrow!"

"My _what_?"

"Your fittings! Aren’t you in a need of costume still?"

~*~*~*~

Wendy slept like the dead and if it weren’t for Elizabeth opening the curtains, letting the sun inside – and receiving a sleepy groan from Wendy, pulling her covers over her head– she would’ve slept for another week.

"Wake up, miss – Wendy! There’s no time for more sleep, we need you to do your fittings today! But breakfast first – "

Before Wendy even had time to protest or say anything, she was served a hearty breakfast meal on a silver tray with hot tea brewed in the finest China teapot and a small portion of fresh fruit. The food was delicious and soon she felt energised enough to face the day, especially since she was supposed to get her costume ready. It was exciting. Wendy had a taste for the finer things in life, but as a not so wealthy student had limited opportunities, this was one of them. The sole thought of it, the plentiful breakfast, the sun shinging through the vast windows made her content and excited. She smiled with closed eyes, soaking up the sun.

"Alright, Lizzie, let’s get started. I’m ready."

~*~*~*~

If at first Wendy was just excited, now she was slightly amused and certainly annoyed. All the three seamstresses have flung themselves at her, meassuring her, discussing the potential colours of fabrics as if it were the most thrilling thing in the world, commenting on Wendy’s looks ("oh, that will certainly match your eyes, darling! And yes, what a wonderful complexion, that will do."). The samples were already layed out before Wendy’s eyes. The seamstresses were, of course, more than eager to decide for her, but in the end it was up to Wendy to pick the colour and the fabric she wanted for the dress.

She looked at the samples in focus. They were all beautiful, richest materials of finest quality, silvers, pinks, blues and purples mostly. Velvets, satins, brocades.

One of the shades stood out to her the most: the navy blue. She glided her fingers over the piece of fabric. It was velvet, soft like a caress to her skin. Decadent. "I’d like the dress to be in this shade, please."

"Very well", one of the seamstresses said in a tone of kind approval, "and for the gloves we’ll take this beautiful silver satin, look, miss Darling, simply marvellous, and for the beading of the dress..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Neverlandish Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's anxious and excited before the ball and nowhere near ready to face Hook. But it's time to go and experience what she's been preparing for for the past weeks, isn't it? And that's going to be a grand thing to experience, she can feel it.  
> Wendy and James meet in the ballroom and worlds collide.  
> Her memories of him pale in comparison.  
> He probably feels the same.  
> Hook's charm and manipulation work... to an extent. Wendy is a grown up woman who can stand up for herself.  
> And he admires her for it.  
> Cotradicting emotion happen and the tension rises as they get close during the talk and the waltz.  
> It also appears that Hook's manipulation goes deeper that Wendy's presumed.  
> And that she wasn't the only one to dream about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned.
> 
> While reading this chapter I highly recommend you to listen to these three songs:
> 
> Hook's performance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSlKKC_H9Qw
> 
> The waltz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0IwJ7Ym40
> 
> Just by the end of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoYUMMpOdWc

Wendy was more tense than she has ever recalled being in her entire life. The masquerade was to begin soon and now she was sitting in front of her vanity, almost ready. All it would take her was the last stroke of the rouge lipstick and adding the perfume. Even that was granted her in an obscene amount, as she could choose from dozens of colours and scents.

Yet sitting there, observing herself in the mirror, she has never felt less than ready. She clutched to the one thing that brought her comfort, and that was her favourite locket, now used as a cameo, sitting right below her neckline, between her breasts.

It was an oval silver locket with a little glass pane, and behind that pane layed pressed forget-me-nots.

She picked them in Neverland, during her first journey. She pressed them inside a book. Somehow they seemed to _sing t_ o her – reminding them of themselves, of Neverland – so she took them and had them made into a locket. There was barely a day when she didn’t wear it.

But there was no time for any more doubts. It was time to go.

Wendy arrived at the ballroom’s door that were graciously opened to her by the doormen. It looked like many of the guests have already arrived, for there was already all sort of talk and laughter happening, and a peculiar thought suddenly occured to Wendy.

_Are there really this many grown-ups in Neverland?_

But it vanished as soon as it emerged, because Wendy was trying to comprehend the grandeur of her surroudings, as she slowly walked towards the parquet. The arched painted ceilling, reminding her of all the palaces and cathedrals she’s ever sightsaw at once, the cream marble floor, with its thin threads of gold shining in the light of the great chandeliers; hundreds of black, red and gold candles, illuminating the tables made of expensive dark wood: oak, ebony and rosewood. The same tables, almost bending under the weight of the amount of food and drink served to the guests. The beautiful cellos, guitars and violins, waitings for their musicians to play and the grand piano in the right corner of the ballroom. So many beautiful costumes – harlequins, princesses, kings, jesters, vampires… Wendy was so in awe and so lost in thought she flinched hearing collective gasps.

~*~*~*~

Hook was pacing amongst the guest, eyes fixed on the door like a hawk. He picked some grapes from the nearest table and threw one in his mouth, chewing, getting more and more impatient by each minute. One of the guests, clearly drunk already, tried to engage him with his foolish talk, but he pushed him away, disgusted. But that distracted him from what he was awaiting and the sudden gasps drew his attention to the female figure by the door.

_By the gods, she was exquisite._

The long velvet ball gown in a deep navy blue shade was a striking contrast to her pale complexion and rogue painted lips. The short crinkled sleeves ended in delicate silver beading. The deep decolletage was crowned by a silver cameo and she was wearing long silver satin gloves. Pearls around her graceful neck, her wrists and in her earlobes. Honey brown locks, now curled, made into an updo and adorned with tiny diamond pins. And a thin silver eye mask, decorated with the same beading as her sleeves, over the jade green eyes, shining in the candle light.

~*~*~*~

It felt dizzying with all the masks watching her. It felt _outlandish_. Even more nervous, Wendy started scanning the room for Hook –

"Wendy… Darling."

 _That voice_.

She raised her face to him.

 _Good heavens, what a vision he was._ Wendy sighed involuntarily.

Hook was even more handsome than she remembered; he was dressed as the Red Death, a costume she recognised and was especially fond of as a long time Phantom of the Opera admirer. He wore a shockingly red brocade cutaway coat decorated in rich golden embroidery, red trousers and shiny black boots. He had his sword girded by his waist. A thin red cape was nonchalantly flipped over his left arm and on his good hand he wore a black velvet glove, his fingers bejewelled as always. Hook’s usual iron claw was replaced with one of pure gold, ornate with tiny little rubies.

Wendy was now looking him in the face, entranced like the first time she saw him –

Hook wore a skull mask and under the mask it was visible the skin around his eyes was darkened with makeup. It made his eyes unbearably blue and the more impossible to look away. He had his curls tied back with a black ribbon, a few unruly strands framing his face, a gold and ruby earring dangling from his left ear.

A devilish smirk curled up his moustached lips when he approached Wendy and took her hand in his.

"Miss Darling… we meet again at last."", he kissed her hand.

"Captain Hook", she curtsied. "I’m glad to see you in one piece."

Hook chuckled. "A change of heart, I see? What a refreshing novelty." A pause. "I’m very glad you accepted my invitation.". She could only smile.

His eyes fell somewhere below her neckline. Wendy was perplexed as he let out a small gasp, and she saw a shadow of tenderness in them.

"Your cameo..."

"What is it, Captain?”

"It is rather charming, I would say."

"Why thank you, Captain, I’m very fond of it. Forget-me-nots are my favourite flowers."

Hook’s expression was almost sincere now. "Well, I am rather fond of flowers myself."

"Are you now?", asked Wendy in disbelief.

Hook chuckled at her reaction and offered her his good arm for her to walk with him.

‘Why, would you rather believe me a complete and utter monster, my dear? As you can see, I am not wholly evil. "I can barely conceive a type of beauty in which there is no melancholy."*

"I can see you are keen on Charles Baudelaire’s writings as well."

"You impress me, miss Darling. Tell me, what do you engage in these days?"

"I study literature, Captain.", she said. "Seems like the storyteller’s path has chosen me very early in my life. I also do charity work."

Hook’s eyebrows furrowed. "You study? And charity work? You must be a wealthy woman.”

She understood his confussion immediately.

"Oh yes, Captain. I live in very modern times indeed. And no, not really – the views on helping the poor and the less fortunate have evolved greatly. There are new ways. Everyone can help, with just a bit of good will."

He nodded. "And tell me, my beauty, does it bring you satisfation? Your life?"

Wendy thought for a bit. "Well, yes, but..."

He raised an eyebrow, he was facing her now. "But? Being good all the time seems dull? Boring? Does it, by any chance, lack the thrill?"

It was as if he was reading her mind. But Wendy wasn’t going to have a heart to heart with Captain Hook. Not here. Not now, if ever.

"I am seen, Captain. My academic work is well aprecciated, as well as my charity work. I have friends, they love my stories – "

"Are you seen for who you really are?", asked Hook in a knowing tone.

"What do you know about me, Captain?", Wendy almost spat out.

There it was. The passion. Hook knew more than he needed now. About the lack of adventure in her life, her craving for more, and he knew for certain there was no man called _Husband…_

He smirked at her. "Tell me, miss Darling, do you enjoy playing with fire?"

"What?", she asked, confused.

He offered her his arm again, leading her deeper into the ballroom.

"Fire-eaters. I’ve required quite a few of them for the ball tonight.", he gestured to the two men, spitting fire and receiving a round of applause and delighted cheering from the group of guests surrounding them.

"Ah yes.", said Wendy, relieved.

"Marvellous tricks they do, don’t they?"

"Indeed; one of my old friends was a fire-eater."

"Really?", Hook’s expression went from inviting to icy curiosity in mere seconds. "And pray tell, who was that fellow?"

"SHE was a woman. A remarkable one at that."

Hook chuckled, his exterior again that of a welcoming host. "Ah, forgive me. I forget that you live in such a modern world, miss Darling." One of the fire-eaters blew a long stream of fire again and Wendy looked at him in awe and excitement, it was always an exhilarating show for her; Hook caught a glimpse of fire reflecting in her green eyes and felt something strange inside (perhaps his passionate breast waking up back to life, dear reader? but he didn’t know it yet).

~*~*~*~

Wendy was looking at the fire, completely entranced by it. But then she heard first notes of low, passionate, alluring waltz music starting to play and that turned her attention back to Hook, who extended his hand to her and bowed with great courtesy.

"May I have this dance?"

She curtsied and smiled, feeling her heart beating faster in her breast as she took his hand and felt his hook laying flat at her waist. He pulled her close and lead her graciously and effortlessly through the parquet. Wendy could dance, there was no doubt of it; but she never quite had a partner who was a particularly great dancer, or who could match her. Yet somehow it was Hook who made it feel like the easiest thing in the world. She felt herself enjoying his warmth and his scent – he wore expensive cologne and that faint aroma of cigars and spices. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his and neither did he, his expression haughty and elegant, his posture perfect. They danced and swayed and Wendy could swear everyone else around them had dissapered.

She was hypnotized.

"You’re a marvellous dancer, miss Darling."

"I could say the same for you, Captain."

He smirked as their pace sped up in the rythm of the carelessly joyful part of the waltz.

Wendy was getting lightheaded. She felt her breast heaving. Was it her corset? Was it something else?

The passionate music, Hook’s closeness, his eyes –

She felt him pressing her even closer for the tiniest moment before twirling her passionately and kissing her hand at the end of the dance, his lips lingering a bit longer than expected.

Hook felt her hand was limp, he looked at her.

"Are you alright, miss Darling? You look quite pale."

"I need some air."

"Right away.", he led he out of the ballroom, putting his hand on the small of her back, and to the spacious marble terrace Wendy didn’t even know was there. The terrace led to a French garden, full of rose bushes with blooms so big they were well visible even in the night.

The night air was fragrant with the scent of roses and the sky was filled with fireflies.

Wendy breathed out with as much relief as the corset let her and looked at the view in front of her.

"Beautiful."

"You definitely have a taste for the finer things in life, miss Darling. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thought I’d feel much better out of my corset", she said without giving it much thought.

Hook let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, those things can be awfully…restraining", he said the last word as if savouring it on his tongue. "Tell me, are you sure you’re alright?", he ghosted his hand over her back, at the corset part.

Wendy jumped at the barely there touch and turned around abruptly, now her face inches away from the very amused Captain. "Yes, I’m fine – "

"Oh, I see."

Her eyes slid down to his lips. _Why do you torture me so, villain?_ Hook noticed. He hesitated before caressing her cheek ever so slightly with his hook that felt so cold on her blushed skin she flinched and a sigh escaped her lips. She didn’t intend it. If she could, she would have escaped right this moment. But she didn’t. Wendy Darling wasn’t raised a coward.

~*~*~*~

She was so close, the warmth radiating from her and her scent… jasmine, vetiver and exotic fruits. He inhalled. He tried to put on one of his amused faces but something inside him was stirred to the point of no return back there in the ballroom. Little did he know it was even earlier, when those dreams started to occur. He still haven’t had that figured out yet. For the first time in decades James Hook was lost for words. So he simply caressed her face with his hook, carefully, not to cut her. _What are you doing to me, you impossible creature?_ , he tought to himself. But then his ego overtook him and he was angry with himself, angry for showing even the slightest amount of a weakness for the woman.

_End this foolishness, James._

A cheering could be heard from inside of the ballroom.

"Ah, I see the audience is already awaiting for my performance", Hook was already back to reality.

Wendy was a bit disoriented, still flustered, but nonetheless curious. "A performance?"

"Yes. Come."

She took his arm and he led her towards the area where the grand piano was standing. Wendy smiled to her memories. She remembered when they first met, he played her a song of his own composition, "Tooral Looral Loo". She was surprised and impressed how a one-handed person could play a harpischord so well! And he had a good singing voice, she was wondering what song it was going to be this time.

Hook sat at the piano, his posture ever so perfect, and started playing a sweet melody, full of longing.

And then he sang.

_And oh how he sang._

A firm, melancholic, beautiful tenor.

_What is a youth?_

_Impetous fire_

_What is a maid?_

_Ice and desire_

_The world wags on_

_A rose will bloom_

_It then will fade_

_So does a youth_

_So does a fairest maid**_

_Romeo and Juliet_. Wendy was standing there, looking at his face contorted with the most beautiful mixture of painful emotion when he sang and played. The song was certainly something that wasn’t easy for him to perform. For a moment Wendy thought of Pan and his neverending battle with the captain. But for a short moment Hook played in a merrier manner as he feigned a capricious smile and the thought escaped Wendy.

_Some may think only to marry_

_Others will tease and tarry_

_Mine is the very best parry_

_Cupid he rules us all..._

Wendy was in awe. She knew Captain was a man of culture and talent but this – this was beyond her expectations.

_Caper the caper, sing me the song,_

_Death will come soon to hush us along_

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall_

_Love is a past time that never will pall_

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall_

_Cupid he rules us all!_

It was all so overwhelming and intense she felt tears streaming down her face. Hook finished with a soft vibratto and soon Wendy couldn’t feel her hands from clapping, the whole room exploded in an exthusiastic applause as Hook was bowing graciously, left and right, waving his hand imperiously.

He tore through the crowd to find Wendy. Her emotions were written all over her face. He smiled triumphantly.

"Well, from that look I reckon you enjoyed the song, miss Darling?"

"Oh it was wonderful Captain, bravo! I – "

"Yes?", he purred.

"I’m very fond of that song."

"I’m very glad I could please you then."

Wendy tore her eyes away from the vision in front of her to one of the many food tables. Hook followed.

"Oh, where are my manners. Aren’t you hungry?"

"I’m famished, Captain."

~*~*~*~

"...and then my friend told me he intended to ask me to come with him to the party.", Wendy was finishing her story over their third glass of wine and roasted beef, rolling her eyes.

Hook’s eyes narrowed and he felt a pang of… something. Jealousy? Anger? At the thought of another man around Wendy. He rubbed his temple as he felt his compossure starting to slip and the familiar sting in his eyes when they were beginning to flash red. He shut them tight. Wendy musn’t see. Not now. Not like this.

"The audacity. Captain? Captain? Is everything fine?", she put her hand on his arm. He flinched but didn’t move his hand.

"Yes, I’m fine, my dear girl", he replied in a husky tone, clearing his throat instantly when he heard himself. The sting in eyes subsided. He looked at her intently.

"Tell me, what your answer for that silly little boy was?"

"Obviously I’m here, Captain. That man", she uttered the word with slight disgust, "is a womanizer and a moron, the second being the worst quality in a man, no, in a person there could ever be. I’d rather die first."

He laughed at her remark and it was a sincere laugh. Her honesty was refreshing, even if it was wine induced.

"Even if I had my… fair share of doubts coming here", she continued, looking away.

"And do you regret it?", he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No."

"Good.", he stood up.

Wendy gave him a puzzled expression.

Hook clapped and suddenly everyone in the ballroom disappeared. Only the music kept playing, and Wendy realized, horrified, that the instruments were moving by themselves. She stood up abruptly.

"Captain Hook, what is this?!"

"An illusion, my darling girl.", he replied with a snarl. "As you know, Neverland is full of wondrous magic… You only have to know how to use it to your gain. But that doesn’t make the experience any less real. Remember that."", his lips curled slightly at her outrage. "Hush now, my beauty. Since you have come to me willingly, now we have plenty of time for you to explain to me why you have been plaguing my dreams like a witch."

"I could ask you the same, Hook!", she cried out.

He gave her a look, but stayed silent.

"I could ask you the same", Wendy repeated in a weak voice and started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A quote by Charles Baudelaire.  
> **Lyrics from the song "What Is A Youth", sang by a bard in "Romeo and Juliet" film, 1968 version. Song composed by Nino Rota, written by Eugene Walter, perfomed by Glen Weston in the film.
> 
> And something to help visualise the looks of Wendy and Hook, more less: https://darling-hook-s.tumblr.com/post/639591164628140032/the-neverlandish-waltz-chapter-moodboard-darling


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the ball. Things don't go as expected. The tiny bit of trust for Captain Hook is gone. Wendy finds a friend in Elizabeth. Hook is plotting (as always).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't own any of the J.M. Barrie's characters or themes, the same goes for the 2003 film. Whatever I write, is just my interpretation of the aforementioned. Elizabeth, however, is my creation.

_What is it that brings on these moods of yours?_

_Nothing mysterious: the ordinary pain of being alive._

– _Charles Baudelaire, The Flowers Of Evil_

"I could ask you the same”, repeated Wendy in a weak voice and started crying.

Hook was simply staring at her, one dark eyebrow cocked in a silent query. _You could?_ One part of him instinctively wanted to remove himself the furthest possible from the source of female hysterics. The darker, more sinister part wished to intimidate her into a truthful answer right then and there. Wasn’t it his plan all along anyway? At the same time somewhere deep inside he felt a strange sensation, a tart bite of a feeling, drumming at the hardened walls around his heart.

_Was it regret? Was it something else?_

James Hook was a villain, yes. But he was also human. And looking at Wendy in her current state was almost –

It was almost painful.

_Lucifer almighty. You are James Hook, handle this at once or else –_

But before he had been able to offer her his silken handkerchief and find his words, hers spilled out in her own anger, pain and regret.

" Yes”, answering the question he has never asked, Wendy’s voice was barely an anguished whisper.  " I came here because… because of those dreams. You kept reappearing in them, every night. Like a ghost. Just your eyes. Your voice. Calling out to me...”, she stuttered, embarrassed, swallowing her tears, her breaths shallow. Hook could see the memory was stirring a deep emotion in her. He was observing her carefully.

" It was when I decided to come back to Neverland. To… to...”, she stuttered again, her breaths quickening.

" Yes?”, he inquired.

" Nevermind”, came a choked reply,  " it’s all ruined now.  _You_ ruined it!”, she cried out.

"Darling girl, I advise you thread carefully – ", he hissed through gritted teeth and his eyes flashed red.

"I can't breathe – " was the last thing Wendy uttered, holding her palm to her bodice.

And then she fainted.

Hook managed to catch her before she hit the cold marble floor.

~*~*~*~

He held her in his arms. The wisest thing to do for now was returning Wendy to her chambers. Elizabeth would take care of her. She had no choice anyway, he wasn’t paying her good coin for nothing.

Wendy was still unconscious. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Hook couldn’t help but ponder on how pleasant it felt to hold a woman in his arms. Close up now she looked like an exhausted girl and, ever so gently, he brushed an unruly curl from her face.

_James Hook, you are getting soft._

"I’ll be damned”, he muttered to himself and headed straight towards Wendy’s chamber’s door. He gave it three firm knocks before Elizabeth opened with a wide smile, clearly expecting her mistress. Her smile subsided as she noticed unconscious Wendy in Hook’s arms. She gave a startled gasp.

"Captain! What happened? Is Wen- is Miss Darling quite alright?”

"As you can see.”, he sneered at her. "Move. And stop  gawking , you foolish woman, make yourself useful and get some water!”

Elizabeth stepped aside and Hooked strode inside the chambed impatiently. He layed Wendy down on the crimson chaise longue and sat by her side. He checked her pulse and breath. The latter was barely there.

"Blasted undergarnments”, he growled and lifted Wendy’s dress. That’s when Elizabeth noticed and decided to speak, outraged.

"Just what do you think you’re doing, Captain?!”

He sighed, irked beyond belief, closing his eyes briefly and then glared at the maid from behind his shoulder.

"She’s barely breathing. Her corset is crushing her lungs, you daft girl. Now fetch some smelling salts or so help me – "

With a barely audible "right away, Captain” Elizabeth rushed to the lavatory.

Hook rolled his eyes and sighed. He lifted Wendy’s dress gently up to her rib cage and couldn’t help but notice how lovely her fit legs were under the stockings, how soft the curve of her hips and how slim her waist felt. But it was not the time to ponder on such sweet little things _(concentrate, James)_ ...

He did many vile things in his life but would never force himself on a woman, especially an unconscious or drunk one. It was an ironclad principle he had established upon his crew. They were a group of rascals who needed a firm hand and a whip hanging above their necks constantly. And if Hook found one or more of them breaking the rules… the whip would land upon their backs with a ruthless crack.

He didn’t care if the victim was a prostitute or  an honest woman, the situation was being handled equally. The harmed lady was generously paid (well, it couldn’t give her her dignity back, but Hook enjoyed to think it would at least  ease the hurt a bit and help to get rid off of the eventual consequences ), the guilty scoundrel put on display and gutted with his hook, shot on sight or dragged by a noose around his neck and put to sleep with fish (with a stone tied to his feet).

Not hesitating any longer, with one swift movement of his sharp claw he slashed through the troublesome garnment.

~*~*~*~

Wendy woke up confused, feeling the unmistakable headache coming up. Grunting, she looked around. She was back in her chamber, laying on the chaise lounge, wearing nothing but her stockings, brassiere and knickers. Horror washed over her, as she tried to recall if there was some piece, a memory missing.

" Lizzie? Elizabeth?! Are you here?”, Wendy cried out, panicked.

" Yes, Wendy, I’m here, shh, everything is alright.”, her maid cooed, linking her arms with Wendy’s, her expression concerned.

" Lizzie”, Wendy gulped and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.  " Can you please tell me how I got here and what exactly happened?”

" Well”, Elizabeth begun,  " Captain Hook carried you here. When he knocked on the door I thought it was only you coming back from the ball –  "

" And then?”

" You were unconscious. He scoffed at me to move, to be useful and stop staring. But he was so – I mean his costume, and you –  ", Elizabeth flushed bright red and stuttered and Wendy rolled her eyes as her maid continued,  " he stormed inside and layed you down here. I went to the lavatory to fetch some water and then came back to your chamber. Then I saw him pulling up your skirts –  "

_A rush of panic._

Elizabeth stuttered, "But he- he was just trying to help you. You see, you almost weren’t breathing when he brought you here. I scolded him for touching you and he called me a ‘daft girl’, said your corset was suffocating you and ordered me to bring some smelling salts. Then he- he cut through the corset and you were breathing normally again. He ordered me to stay with you and get you whatever you may need. He left before you woke up.”

Wendy exhaled, relieved. She didn’t trust Hook. She wasn’t sure if she suspected him of such  disgusting motives anyway. He was a pirate, but an honourable one, at least to certain extent. But after what had occured in the ballroom she couldn’t think straight. 

She was exhausted.

"Why, the captain wasn’t so nice this time”, said Elizabeth, "but he really helped, didn’t he?”

Wendy huffed, "did he care to mention it’s because of his behaviour I’m in such state?”

Elizabeth fell silent for a moment or two. She couldn’t help but notice Wendy’s puffy, red eyes. "Wendy, what… what happened? I know… I know it’s really not my place to ask about such things. I’m just a maid. But – "

"I misplaced my… whatever bit of trust I had in him.” Lizzie’s face was clearly saying she wasn’t convinced. "It’s a complicated matter I am not ready to talk about, Lizzie. Now, could you please get me some clean nightgown and more water? I’m parched.”

Elizabeth nodded and went to the lavatory. Wendy layed back down on the soft surface, trying not to think too much. It was no time for that now. She needed to rest, to sleep. Usually after a panic attack she would sleep for way too long and need to recover for another day or two. It was as if she has worked a long day in the field.

Wendy sighed deeply. She was outside of her own realm, swimming in dangerous waters. She was alone. Well, at least she had Lizzie now.

But how was that enough against Captain Hook?

A heavy tap made Wendy lose her train of thought. Lizzie brought her a full pot of water and placed in on the wooden table by the chaise longue. She also had a long white nightgown on her arm.

She flashed Wendy a sympathetic smile.

" Come now. Let’s get you to bed.”

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Hook made his way back to the Jolly Roger. He was vexed and gravely dissapointed. He caught two of his crewmates drinking on their watch and shot them on the spot. He was in one of those moods and most of the crew knew better, so they simply avoided him in that state.

The only exception was his bosun.

Smee wasn’t stupid though. He simply knew when he was needed, even if Hook didn’t state that need himself.

He saw Hook walking towards the door of his cabin. "Do you need anythin’, capt’n?”

Hook didn’t even look at Smee, but murmured,"Prepare me a bath, Smee.”

"Aye, capt’n!”, Smee saluted and rushed to fulfill the order. Soon the big wooden tub was filled with hot water and expensive bath oils Hook brought from all the travels on Jolly Roger; sandalwood and rose scents filled the air of his luxurious cabin.

He undressed from his costume with the help of Smee, taking off his hook as well. The pressure of the leather harness and his metal appendage on the body wouldn’t do him any good now.

He soaked in the hot fragrant water with pleasure, but the voice in his head left him tight and tenebrous.

Hook sighed to and spoke to his bosun, who waited patiently by the tub.

"Bad form, Smee. I made a lady swoon today.”

Smee made a weird noise that sounded like a chuckle disguised as a cough (which was a dangerous sound to make if you ask me, dear reader). But Hook barely huffed, annoyed, and said: "Not in that way, you old fool. I caused miss Darling to cry and then pass out.”

Smee’s eyebrows shoot up and his expression changed to a sympathetic, worried one, but he didn’t say anything. He knew his captain’s temper better than anyone and he was sad to think that Wendy had to suffer from his volatile nature as well.

"But then again”, Hook continued, "she was supposed to… _enlighted me_ as to why these dreams occur. And why she’s in them. She, as of now, hasn’t. But you know what she did, Smee?”, Smee shook his head.

Hook chuckled to himself, stroking his goatee. "Miss Darling admited that she has been dreaming of me as well. But what that means – she has no idea. We are both fools in the dark, Smee. If this is some sort of a dark spell that Neverland is holding over us, I am eager to learn about it.”

He paused. "For now, miss Darling stays in Neverland. I am curious if that blasted Peter Pan will come to try and rescue her – ", Hook laughed in a way that made Smee’s skin crawl. "And when he does, I’ll be ready.”

~*~*~*~

"I’ll be ready...”, Hook thought to himself. Why was he bothering himself with Pan? Right now it was Wendy he should be troubling himself with. He was starting to gain her trust and now he lost it entirely. His plan wasn’t going smoothly at all.

He sighed heavily. He really needed to clear his head and think, but the only thing in his mind was this little voice whispering repeatedly: ‘bad form, bad form, bad form...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* He had it coming, he only has himself to blame! Captain Hook really is the worst sometimes, isn't he? ;D  
> I'm sorry for keeping you waiting and for such a short chapter, but the past days haven't been the best. But I'm trying and I hope you'll enjoy anyway.  
> Please do leave reviews! I enjoy reading any comments <3


End file.
